Month
by OBAKA
Summary: gak bisa bikin summary T.T


"YAK!Sehun-ah jangan menyirami ku air!"

"Kekeke!makanya sini turun!Kau seperti anak perempuan saja!kekeke"ucapnya terkekeh.

"Aku sedang malas!lagi pula saat ini daya tahan tubuh ku sedang buruk,Aku tak mau sakit!"

"Kau tak akan sakit!percayalah!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa di percaya!sudahlah!lebih baik kau membantu ku Luhan-ah"Tiba-tiba suara yeoja kecil itu mengalihkan pandangan 2 namja yang sedang bermain di kolam renang.

"Ah! baik aku membantu Kiminiie~"ucap namja yang disebut Luhan berlari kecil menuju yeoja membawa beberapa snack kecil dan beberapa botol kaleng jus.

"Jangan mem-"

"OMOna~mengapa kau membawa makanan sebanyak itu Kimi-ah?"terdengar suara yeoja dewasa di belakang mereka menoleh untuk melihat asal suara ketika mereka sudah mengatahui siapa pemilik suara itu,mereka hanya tertawa canggung.

"Ah-eumh~aku baru mendapat uang jajan aku membelikan ini untuk sahabat-sahabat ku yang selalu kelaparan"

"Yak!siapa yang selalu kelaparan bodoh!"ucap seorang namja yang muncul dari kolam renang.

"tentu saja kau!"ucap yeoja itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya seolah mengejek namja itu.

"Yasudah,eomma masuk jangan sampai bertengkar"

"Ne~"ucap mereka serentak.

"Yak!Kiminiie!berani sekali kau ya!siapa yang kelaparan?biar kuhabisi kau sekarang juga!"Namja yang sedari tadi bermain di dalam kolam renang mendadak keluar dari kolam renang.

"Yak!yak!Luhan-ssi!tolong aku!kekeke"ucap yeoja itu bersembunyi dibalik tubuh namja bernama Luhan.

"Kau tidak boleh menyakitinya!"ucap Luhan di bentuk segitiga dengan penyanggah di pinggangnya.

"Hei!kesini kau cepat!"ucap ia hanya pura-pura marah.

"Tidak mau!"ucap yeoja itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya (lagi).

"Sudah ku bilang!kau tidak boleh menyakitinya!"Ucap Luhan dengan nada yang lebih yeoja hanya mengangguk-ngangguk di belakang tubuh Luhan meng'iya'kan.

"Hah!sialan sekali tuan putri memiliki pengawal yang sangat galak!Huuuufft~"Sehun seperti kalah tak mau niatnya yang hanya serius dianggap kenyataan oleh Luhan.

"Kekekeke!kau kalah Sehunniee~"yeoja itu berujar dengan nada mulai melangkah mendekati Sehun yang terduduk di pinggir kolam.

"ne-ne!aku kalah Kiminiie~"balas Sehun dengan berbalik menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Yak!jang-"

BYUR!

Terdengar sesuatu terjatuh kedalam kolam renang dengan takut Luhan menoleh ke tidak berharap sesuatu yang ia pikirkan betapa sialnya Luhan,ketika hal yang tidak ia harap kan berlari kalap ke pinggir melihat Sehun yang sudah duluan terjun kedalam kolam renang untuk menyelamatkan Kimi yang terjatuh kedalam kolam bukan seperti ia satu-satunya yeoja diantara mereka juga memiliki daya tahan tubuh yang lemah dan sangat gampang sangat ingat,beberapa hari yang lalu Kimi dirawat dirumah sakit karena ia bermain hujan-hujannan bersama Sehun dan itu benar-benar membuat Sehun dan Luhan tidak enak pada ke dua orang tua ke2 orang tua Kimi sudah mengatakan bahwa tidak tetap saja Sehun dan Luhan tidak kini,mereka belum siap untuk hal itu kembali terulang.

"Bantu aku Luhan-ssi!"ucap Sehun sambil mengangkat tubuh lemah Kimi ke pinggir kolam.

Luhan dengan sigap membantu Kimi di pinggir kolam sesuai suruhan terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Kimi~bangun Kimi"ucap Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Kimi.

"Sebaiknya kita memanggil eomma!"seru cepat Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak mau di marahi lagi."balas terlalu takut melihat mata Appanya ketika sedang ketika mereka membuat Kimi masuk rumah sakit.

"Tapi bagaiman ini?!"Tanya Luhan panic.

"Beri dia nafas buatan!"seru Luhan hanya dapat membulatkan mata seakan berkata 'Kau yakin?'

Dan seperti mengerti dengan tatapan Luhan,Sehun hanya mengangguk mantap.

Dengan segenap mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun menahan belum siap dengan pandangan di depannya ini.

"Uhuk!uhuk!"

"….uhuk!"

Sehun segera membuka tersadar.

"Uhuk!...Uhuk!yak! mengapa kalian tega sekali! Uhuk uhuk!"rutuk Kimi.

Sehun dan Luhan hanya dapat menatap datar yeoja di depannya yang di tatap masih seru berbatuk ria.

"Kau terpeleset bodoh!"jawab Sehun seraya menghadiahkan sebuah jitakan di kepala Kimi.

"Yak!uhuk!Appo!"Kimi hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja diberi hadiah sebuah jitakan oleh Sehun.

"Kau selau membuat kita khawatir!Kita bagaikan sedang menjaga seorang putri yang sangat nakal!Benarkan Sehun?"ucap Luhan mencari teman dari kalimatnya.

" benar Luhan-ssi!"ucap Sehun sambil mengangguk-ngangguk imut.

Si topic pembicaraan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya segera bangkit dari tidurnya untuk duduk.

"Yasudahlah!kalau begitu!Jeongsohamnida~"ucap yeoja itu sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Ya-ya!kami sudah memaafkan mu!sekarang! berikan semua snack itu!"Ucap Luhan belagak sebagai seorang preman.

"baiklah!ini snacknya~maaf hanya sedikit oppa~"ucap sedikit geli ketika ia bertingkah seperti sedang membayar hutang pada rentenit lagi ia memanggil Sehun dan Luhan denga sebutan 'oppa'~kekeke~.Ia jarang sekali memanggil Sehun dan Luhan 'Oppa'.Menurutnya itu tidak Sehun saja tidak memanggil Luhan 'hyung'.Jadi untuk apa ia memanggil Sehun dan Luhan 'oppa'?! kekeke.

"mengapa kita bertingkah seperti ini ?"ucap Sehun dan Kimi segera tersadar akan kegiatan mereka 'berlagak menjadi…'

"kekeke~sudahlah~kajja kita makan."

.

.

Sehun menggerakkan kakinya di dalam menatap kakinya yang bergerak ia membuang nafasnya kasar.

"Gwenchanayo?"seseorang mengagetkan Sehun dengan Sehun menoleh.

"Ah!Luhan hyung!Ne,naneun gwenchana"Hatinya dan bibirnya tak dapat di ajak hatinya ingin menjawab dengan lantang menjawab ya.

"hhhh~"Sehun membuang nafasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Cheongsohamnida"Luhan ikut terduduk disamping kakinya pula.

"Ehm?"Sehun menoleh kepada seakan tidak mengerti.

"Aku tau kau 'sakit'"Luhan menatap lurus Sehun kembali menatap kakinya di bawah air sana.

"Oh!Gwenchana". dan bibir Sehun tidak dapat diajak ia menambah senyum di akhir semakin tersiksa.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tau akan hal itu."Luhan membukan suaranya setelah beberapa menit hening.

"Aku juga"jawab Sehun singkat.

"Besok kita menjenguknya ne?Aku tau kau sudah sangat merindukannya."Luhan menepuk pundak Sehun seraya berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian.

.

.

Kimi tengah berdiri di depan sebuah lapangan sekolah asrama tak berkedip sama bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata-kata orang yang melewatinya selalu beberapa kali ia harus ditarik kembali untuk ke tempatnya karena hamper saja ia mengikuti namja-namja ~

"Kyaaak!yang itu mirip sekali dengan Ren!Kyaaaak!"Kimi melompat-lompat di tempatnya sambil tangan di gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya agar suaranya tidak memekakkan telinga.

"Aissh!sudah belum?dari tadi kau hanya memuji mereka tapi tak memilih satu pun!"

"Aish~kenapa yang itu sangat mirip dengan Baro!aku memilih dia saja ya Jongin-ah!"ucap Kimi seraya menunjuk-nunjuk lelaki yang di akuinya mirip dengan Baro.

"tidak boleh!".Seseorang yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Kimi terlihat mengikuti arah tunjukkan Kimi.

"Dia itu nakal dan sering tidak bisa bertemu dengan orang yang kau cari~"lanjutnya.

"dari mana kau tau?kau iri ya karena tidak aku bilang tampan?"balas Kimi sinis.

"Terserah kau saja!"

"bagaimana kalau yang itu saja?dari tadi dia melihat ke arah kita terus"ucap Kimi jari menunjukmke seorang namja yang –benar- sedang menatap mereka.

"d-dia menatap kita?"Jongin tertatap bisa namja itu melihat ber2 tak kasat kini benar kata Kimi,bahwa namja itu sedang mentapa mereka dengan tatapan ketakutan.

.

.

'Bodoh!bagaimana aku bisa menjatuhkannya disini!'Jongin mengumpat dalam -bisanya ia menjatuhkan gantungan tak habis pikir jika gantungan itu benar-benar hilang.

's-si-siapa mereka?'mendadak bulu kuduk Kyungsoo meremang ketika melihat 2 sosok tak jauh di sekali ketika ia bangkit setelah mengambil gantungannya,tatapannya menuju ke 2 makhluk itu.

Kyungsoo tersadar,segera saja ia mengambil uang seribu #wakss ! mengambil langkah seribu manjauhi 2 sosok berdegup kali ini ia merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"Hosh..hosh!bodoh!"umpat merasa sudah cukup mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan.

"Siapa yang bodoh tuan Do?"

Suara datar itu membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo kembali meremang.

"N-ne songsaenim ?"Kyungsoo menjawab takut-takut.

"Siapa yang bodoh?dan kenapa kau masih berada disini? CEPAT MASUK KELAS !" Choi songsenim berteriak keras membuat Kyungsoo harus kembali mengambil uang seribu #waks langkah seribu untuk menghidar dari orang itu.

.

.

"Kau itu kenapa sih?dari tadi aku melihat mu berlari –lari terus"Seseorang menepuk bahu keras hingga membuat Kyungsoo kaget.

"Kekeke hanya di begitukan saja sudah kaget"tawa orang itu seakan meremehkan Kyungsoo.

"Awas kau Oh Sehun~!"Kyungsoo menatap tajam orang dibelakangnya dengan mata suka di remehkan.

"Stay cool Do Kyungsoo~"ucapnya seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Menyebalkan!"

"Sebenarnya ada apa hah ?"Tanya orang itu badannya untuk mendekati punggung Kyungsoo yang berada di depannya.

"Tadi ak-AUW!"Baru saja Kyungsoo akan menjawab pertanyaan Sehun tapi sayang,ia kalah cepat dengan lemparan kapur milik Lee Kyungsoo berteriak keras memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya.

"jika kau tak niat belajar!sebaiknya kau keluar Kim Jongin!"Lee songsaenim mengambil alih percakapan Jongin dan Sehun tadi.

"A-aniya~"Jongin merapikan duduknya yang semula menghadap belakang

"Kekekeke"

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan saja ia datang dari kantin untuk makan tenaganya sudah ia harus gunakan untuk berlari (lagi)Sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang untuk meyakinkan bahwa sosok tadi tidak mengejarnya ~

"TADA~!"

"KYAAAAK!"Kyungsoo terlonjak terjungkal ke belakang.

"S-siapa kau?"Kyungsoo ketakutan setengah memucat berdiri seorang yeoja yang ia lihat tadi pagi.

"Hai Kyungsoo!"ucap yeoja itu ceria.

"KYAAAAAKKK!"Kyungsoo berlari kencang(lagi dan lagi).Sungguh ia sendiri kaget dengan kemampuannya ~jika kemampuan ini muncul ketika pengambilan nilai olahraga pasti Sehun dapat ia kalahkan.

.

.

"Apa aku menyeramkan?"ucap Kimi sambil menatap dirinya di kaca tepat disampingnya.

"Aniya~aku tetap cantik!"ia tertawa kecil akibat ucapannya kembali sedikit …

"Kyaaaak!nan michigeoosso!"Ucapnya mengumpat.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo muncul kepantulan cermin Kimi yang sedang berkaca,merutuk kesal.

"Kekekeke!Lihatlah wajah mu~Aigoo~lucu mau lihat?"Jongin terus menatap layar tal lepas dari bibir sexynya

"Ya!cepat hapus!"tegas Kimi.

"Enak saja!"tiba-tiba saja Jongin menghilang entah kemana.

"Sial!"Kimi mencibir Jongin sebal.

.

.

"Anyeonghaseyo~"Luhan memasuki sebuah kamar bernomor 212 di Seoul belakangnya ada Sehun sedang membawa sebatang Lyly ungu.

Siang ini mereka berkunjung ke sebuah rumah pulang sekolah tadi Sehun langsung menelfon Luhan untuk mengajaknya menjenguk Kimi di rumah siang tak menyulitkan Luhan untuk mengabulkan keinginan adiknya itu.

"Anyeonghaseyo"Ulang berjalan menuju pinggir kasur yang ada di ruangan Lyly yang ada beralih pandang ke seseorang yang sedang terlihat lelap dalam terdapat selang yang menyambungkannya ke sebuah infuse yang menggantung indah di sisi sampingnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"Luhan terlihat sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang duduk di sofa di ruangan itu.

"Tidak ada yang berubah~Dokter hanya menyuruh kita untuk tidak terlalu berharap".Sehun yang mendengarnya hanya membuang nafas mengenggam lembut tangan yeoja yang sedang terbaring lemah itu.

"Duduklah."Tawar yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Ne~".Luhan terduduk tertuju pada Sehun tak tak kuat melihat adiknya yang seakan kehilangan separuh nyawanya.

"Dia akan bangun~aku yakin"ucap Luhan dari sofanya.

Sehun mengangguk lemah.

.

.

Bisa-bisanya Sehun meninggalkan Kyungsoo membersihkan kelas mereka -bisanya juga semua anggota kelompok piket hari ini kabur dengan sih yang akan mereka lakukan?bagaimana bisa pergi begitu saja ? apa mereka tidak tau bahwa Jongin sedang ketakutan?.Kekeke~**Ketakutan?**

"S-si-siapa kau hah?"Jongin menunjuk-nunjuk yeoja didepannya dengan ujung sapu yang sedang dibawanya setelah beberapa detik bertemu pandang dalam akui yeoja di depannya ini sangat cantik…dan mengerikan-bagi Kyungsoo.

"Kekeke~kau ini dari tadi mengapa lari terus hah?apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Bu-bukan urusan mu!Kyaaaaaakkkk!ce-cepat pergi dari sini!"Kyungsoo frustasi sudah siap mati saat ini terduduk bersandar pada tembok belakang 2 tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup kepalanya.

"Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo mengangkat mengenal suara ini.

"Song-songsaenim!Kyaaaaak!Ada hantu songsaenim!disana!disana ada hantu!"Jongin berteriak tak jelas seraya berlari kearah Choi songsaenim, membuat Choi songsaenim mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Kau ini~dari tadi pagi terus bertingkah seperti orang gila!"ucap Choi songsaenim seraya menjewer kuping kanan Kyungsoo

"Yak!yak!Songsaenim sakit~"ucap Kyungsoo mengaduh.

"Kekeke"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat /?,bagaimana bisa yeoja didepannya ini malah apakah Songsaenimnya ini tidak menyadari yeoja !jika songsaenimnya ini menyadari keberadaan yeoja didepannya sudah dipastikan Kyungsoo akan mendapatkan lebih dari pasti songsaenim akan mengira bahwa Kyungsoo yang mengajak masuk yeoja see?songsaenimnya tidak menyadarinya.

"Sudahlah ~cepat selesaikan tugas mu!"titah songsaenim.

"su-sudah beres songsaenim"ucap Jongin mengelus kupingnya yang baru di lepas.

"yasudah!cepat kembali ke asrama"ucap Choi songsaenim sambil melenggang pergi.

"Song-songsaenim tunggu"Kyungsoo segera membereskan -curi pandang ke arah sosok yeoja tadi yang masih setia berdiri di samping papan tulis kelasnya.

"Hai!"ucap yeoja itu yang menyadari tatapan Kyungsoo.

"Kyaaaak!songsaenim tunggu"Kyungsoo melesat pergi.

"Dasar namja bodoh!"

.

.

"Kau darimana saja huh!"Kyungsoo melempar sebuah bantal ke arah pintu yang baru dilewati oleh Sehun.

"bisa-bisanya kau ya meninggalkan ku sendirian!"kesal Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah aku sudah ijin pada songsaenim?"Tanya Sehun bingung.

"tapi kau meninggalkan ku bodoh!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku meninggalkan mu?!kau merindukan ku?"Sehun memajukan wajahnya tepat ke depan wajah Kyungsoo dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Yak!yak!mana mungkin bodoh!"Kyungsoo membuang muka pada ia gunakan untuk mendorong wajah Sehun agar menjauh.

Sehun terkekeh geli melihat tingkah merebahkan badannya di menerawang kelangit-langit kamarnya.

"Kau tau Kyungsoo?"Sewhun mendadak berubah menjadi serius.

"hem?tau apa?"Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Hati ku sakit Kyungsoo!"ucap Sehun dengan nada gemetar membuat Kyungsoo ia harus bisa menghibur pasangan room ~hanya pasangan room mate.

"Hati ku sangat sakit Kyungsoo!aku sangat mencintainya!".Cinta?Kyungsoo bingung dengan maksud dari kata-kata mendekati di tepi ranjang punggung Sehun hanya inilah yang dapat Kyungsoo ia juga merasa sakit hati ketika Sehun mengatakan bahwa ternyata Sehun sudah mempunyai orang yang Sehun kasih.

"Gwenchana~tenanglah Sehun-ssi"hanya itu yang dapat terlontar dari bibir mereka sadari terdapat 2 pasang mata yang sedang menatap mereka.

Kimi dan Jongin.

.

.

Kimi tak dapat menahan lebih memilih untuk keluar kamar itu dari pada harus tetap melihat pemandangan yang menyayat tau itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"Jongin menepuk pundak Kimi.

"gunakan kesempatan mu sebaik-baiknya~"Jongin mengambil duduk disamping pohon.

Jongin mengambil sebuah tak tersenyum kembali teringat kejadian-kejadian dimasa kecilnya.

"Dimana kau sekarang?"Jongin Kimi menoleh kaget kearah Jongin.

"Jangan menangis~"Kimi memeluk Jongin dari baginya ia yang usah Jongin.

"Aku sudah mencarinya kemabali ia tak ada~Ia sudah di adopsi oleh keluarga aku tak tau dia berada dimana~Aku lelah mencarinya~Aku hanya ingin berkata padanya jangan menunngu ku lagi~Karena aku sudah menemukan keluarga ku~tapi ketika aku ingin mengatakannya~ia sudah duluan pergi meninggalkan ku~"Jongin kanannya ia gunakan untuk menopang dapat melihat jelas air mata Jongin dari samping.

"Jangan menangis Jongin~aku mohon~"Kimi semakin memeluk erat hari ini penuh dengan baru hari pertama.

.

.

Sisa 29 hari.

"Sehun-ah~bangun~"Kyungsoo berusaha keras membangunkan Sehun yang tertidur pulas efek dari menangis Kyungsoo.

"Euumhh~"SSehun mengucek matanya yang gatal sehabis bangun tidur~

"Bangunlah~Ada pengambilan nilai lari hari ini."Kyungsoo merapikan baju lupa sedikit berkaca untuk merapikan rambutnya.

"Aku malas~"jawab Sehun singkat.

Kyungsoo bisa Sehun berkata seperti .

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya lalu membuangnya kembali.

"Yasudah terserah kau!"Kyungsoo melenggang pergi pintu kasar.

"kenapa dia?bukannya aku yang libur?"Sehun memilih untuk tak mengambil pusing ulah ia sedang PMS~Aissh!Sehun bodoh!mana mungkin Kyungsoo PMS!

.

.

"Begini Tuan Kim~Saya mengundang anda sekeluarga pada acara makan malam ini adalah untuk membicarakan pertunangan Luhan dengan Kimi~"

.

.

.

"Sehun-ssi~eodiga?"Kyungsoo mengadarkan pandangannya keseluruh pejuru di menelisik mencari sosok Sehun yang menghilang sejak sore tadi.

"Sehun-ssi?"Kyungsoo kembali memanggil nama Sehun.

"Sehun?apa itu kau?"Kyungsoo melangkah takut ke arah taman belakang Kyungsoo sempat melihat sekelabat bayangan.

"Sehun~?!"Kyungsoo tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman takut luar biasa menghinggapinya.

Dan sampailah Kyungsoo di taman belakang sekolah tepatnya di belakang pohon besar yang menjadi tempat favoritnya bersama Sehun.

Dan Kyungsoo di buat membeku oleh sosok tadi.

"Kyungsoo-ah…"Kimi menatap sayu seakan sudah lelah.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya hendak melangkahkan kakinya tadi sungguh benar.

"Bantu aku Kyungsoo-ah~"tambahnya membuat Kyungsoo diam.

"Aku mohon Kyungsoo-ah"Suara itu berubah menjadi sebuah isakkan pilu.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya .Ia ingin menyelesaikan ini dengan itu meminta bantuan,maka Kyungsoo akan sebagai imbalannya ia akan meminta yeoja itu untuk pergi Kyungsoo akan hidup dengan !itu lah yang ada di pikiran Kyungsoo saat ini.

"A-Apa…apa yang harus aku ba..ntu?"

.

.

.

"Aku rasa pertunangan ini terlalu cepat untuk jika biarkan Kimi sadar dulu,baru kita lakukan pertunangan ini."Ibu Kimi kembali teringat akan acara makan malam mereka malam bersama Keluarga tidak ada Sehun disana.

"Chagiya~ini hanya sebuah pertunangan~Sebagai Appa aku tau benar yang Kimi membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat jika nantinya Luhan dan Kimi sudah bertunangan maka mereka akan terikat lebih yakin Luhan anak baik~Ia akan selalu disamping Kimi~"

"Ne-aku hanya takut-aku takut kita akan kehilangan Kimi~aku menyayanginya~aku belum siap untuk ditinggalkan Kimi~".

"Jangan semua tau bahwa Kimi adalah yeoja yang kuat~"Ibu Kimi hanya mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan dari pasangan hidupnya itu.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau hantu?"Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aniya~aku bukan hantu~"

"Lalu kenapa hanya aku yang bisa melihat mu?"

"Karena kau orang pilihan~orang yang Tuhan pilihkan untuk meluruskan masa depanku selama tubuhku sedang istirahat"

"Dimana tubuhmu?"

"Di seoul hospytal"

"apa orang tuamu tau ini?"

Kimi miris.

"mereka sudah melakukan yang terbaik sejak aku sudah terlalu banyak menyusahkan merasa sangat tidak berguna datang kedunia ini~"Kimi memandang menerawang.

"Beruntunglah dirimu yang masih mempunyai orang tua~"Kini berganti Kyungsoo yang menatap kemasa kecilnya dip anti asuhan dulu.

.

.

"Hei!kau darimana saja kemarin malam?"Kyungsoo yang hendak masuk kekamar mandi terpaksa berhenti karena bertemu dengan Sehun.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu!dari mana saja kau Oh Sehun?Apa kau tidak tau aku mencari mu kesana kemari karena telfone mu bordering terus~Kau sudah tau eoh?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"..maafkan aku ne~lain kali aku akan mengabari mu dahulu"ucapnya lalu berlalu dengan senyum tipis di bibir manisnya.

Kyungsoo tertegun menatap seulas senyum dibibir Sehun kali ini ia elihat senyum Sehun manis nan singkat yang mengandung kesakitan yang mendalam di dalamnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh cepat karena ia merasa bahunya seperti di tusuk oleh sesuatu.

"Kyaaakk!"

"Ada apa Kyungsoo?"teriak Sehun dari arah kamar mereka.

"A-aniya~"balas Kyungsoo.

"…huuuft!lain kali!jika kau berkunjung cobalah untuk menelfon terlebih berusahalah untuk tidak membuat ku -bisa aku jantungan jika begini ?"Kyungsoo berbicara panjang lebar dan hanya dijawab dengan sebuah anggukkan mantap.

"sudahlah!sekarang kau tunggu aku di luar!"

"kenapa?"

"AKU MAU MANDI BODOOOOH!"

"Neee~!"Kimi segera cukup baginya untuk mengerjai Kyungsoo di pagi !

"Kenapa dia?mengapa berteriak?"Sehun masuk kearah kamar mandi berpapasan dengan Kimi yang tak kasat mata.

"Se-sehun"Kimi hadapannya sudah ada Sehun yang tak menyadari keberadaannya.

"YAK BODOH !MENGAPA KAU BERTERIAK SEPERTI TADI!"Sehun menggedor pintu kamar mandi.

"BUKAN URUSANMU BODOH!"Kyungsoo membalasnya pertanyaannya Sehun dari dalam kamar mandi dengan teriakan juga.

Kimi hanya menatap Sehun yang mesih sibuk menggedor pintu kamar mandi kali ini ia melihat Sehun berteriak-teriak seperti bersamanya Sehun tidak pernah berteriak seperti sangat lembut selama bersamanya.

"PERGI SANA!AKU INI MAU MANDI BODOH!"Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos.

Terburu Kimi menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak !apa Kyungsoo melupakannya?!.

"Hei!apa kau berniat menggoda ku eoh?"Sehun jahilnya muncul.

"A-apa katamu?!cepat pergi bodoh!"Kyungsoo tergagap menjawab pertanyaan melihat sekilas kearah Kimi sekilas yang **SHOCK **akan perkataan Sehun barusan.

"Ne ne ahjuma!"Sehun melenggang tanda Tanya besar di kepala Kimi.'Masih normalkah ia?'

Kyungsoo menyadari perubahan mimik wajah bingung untuk berkata ia lebih memilih untuk masuk kekamar mandi saja.


End file.
